Costume Coupling Two Point Oh
by JatieFantasy
Summary: Katie knows James doesn't costume couple. But that doesn't explain why he's bought matching costumes for them and keeps hitting on her. Will she give in...or will he walk away?


******_Disclaimer_:  
_Science-Fantasy93_: I'm pretty sure if we owned Big Time Rush, Jatie would be a canon pairing.  
_Jatieluv_: Yes. It would be. And there would be no Jucy. I refuse to acknowledge it as canon. Hmmph.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: And...we're back! With a whole new Halloween one shot!**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep! Sorry we've been gone so long. I've been working so much lately. But now I get at least two days off a week, so...Hopefully we'll get some stuff updated. :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: On that note, please enjoy the Halloween one shot! Like the one last year, it also involves costume coupling, although the plot is different.**

**_Jatieluv_: Mmm hmm. Enjoy! :)**

**_Warnings_: Language and innuendos.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I smiled as I laid my costume on my bed. The guys were throwing a Halloween party, which would be starting very shortly. And I was finally able to participate, so to speak.

Before I could do anything, however, my bedroom door burst open. I turned around to see James. "What the hell?!" I cried. "I'm changing, dude. Can you not see I'm only in my bra and panties? Don't you know how to knock?"

He blinked, before looking me up and down. "My bad. Anyway, I got our costumes."

I blinked. "I have my costume. It's what I'm trying to put on."

"Well, don't. We have matching costumes." He held them up, grinning.

My eyes widened. "I'm not wearing that. Besides, you hate costume coupling. You said it's corny."

"And it is. But then I saw this," he indicated the costume, "and I realized how fucking hot you'd look in it."

I blinked again. "Did you just hit on me?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

I shook my head.

James passed me the costume. "At least try it on. Please?"

I eyed it. "Fine." I put it on and looked in the mirror. "Yeah, this is not happening. This thing barely covers my - stop staring!"

He didn't even blink. "You're right, you shouldn't wear that in public." He walked over to me, fingers grazing my shoulders. "Doesn't mean you can't wear it somewhere else."

I blinked once more, shivering. He was hitting on me.

He pressed himself against me, a light pressure, breath just barely brushing against my ear as he whispered, "I expect you to save me a dance tonight, Baby Kitty." And then he was moving away, across the room and out the door.

"Wait."

He stepped back into the doorway.

"So, umm..." I blushed. "Does this make me your date for the party?"

He nodded, leaning against the door frame. "Yeah."

"Kay." I slipped my black pumps on.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get changed."

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but this is a step up," I told him.

"How so?"

"Because you only do couple costumes to a certain extent. It's always something you wouldn't expect. Like, last year. You were a vampire and instead of your date being a hot vampire mistress or whatever, you had her be a werewolf. And what about the year before? You were a hot firefighter and she was a hydrant."

He smirked. "If you were my date I'd make sure you were my hot vampire mistress. Or maybe a slayer."

I blinked. "Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because you'd make a hot vampire mistress and an even hotter slayer."

I blinked. "Okay..."

He shrugged. "I wasn't all that interested in the other girls."

"You're interested in me?"

"The pirate costume didn't scream that loud and clear?"

I furrowed my brow.

"Trust me, I'm interested in you."

"Since when?"

"For the past few months."

"Oh."

He nodded. "Is that a problem?"

I shook my head.

"Good. So, I'll meet you out there."

"Kay."

He headed out, closing the door behind him.

I put on a very light layer of makeup and curled my hair. The sexy, mused curls. Once I deemed myself ready to go, I stepped out of my room. I headed downstairs.

People were already arriving.

I smiled and said hi to the people I knew.

A little while later, James made his entrance.

Whoa.

I blinked.

He had taken the costume to heart. He was a really hot sailor. And his tattoos and muscles were showing. He grinned, walking over to me and slipping his arm around my waist.

I looked up at him.

He looked back at me. "You look amazing."

"So do you."

His grin widened.

"What the hell's going on over here?!" Kendall came skidding over.

The rest of the gang followed.

"Holy hotness," Cami said.

"Which one of us?" James asked.

"The two of you together."

He grinned widely.

I smiled a little.

"She's my date," James explained to Kendall. "We're costume coupling."

Kendall blinked. "What? No. If she's your date, she should be dressed as, like, beer. Or a boat. Or something else that goes with a sailor, and not an actual sailor girl. That's how you work."

"Not with Katie."

"I'm glad she's special. But why?"

James shrugged. "Why is Jo special?"

"I love Jo."

"And I love Katie. I may not be _in_ love with her yet, but I do care about her."

"Wait, yet?" Kendall and I both said.

"Or I might already be in love with her. I'm not going to go around screaming _I love Katie_, _I love Katie_ at the top of my lungs."

We stared at him.

"Or I could if you want me to."

"No."

"You sure?"

We both nodded.

"Okay." He kissed my cheek.

I blushed.

He smirked.

Kendall shook his head.

James pulled me closer.

Carlos watched us. "So, are you two, like, together now?"

James looked at me.

I looked back at him.

"Do you want to...?"

"Do I want to, what?"

James looked back at Carlos. "We haven't talked about it."

Carlos stared at him. "Clearly."

Logan chuckled. "You know she's going to make you fully ask."

"Yeah, I know."

The girls grinned.

"Dance with me?" James asked.

"Sure."

He led me out onto the makeshift dance floor.

I danced with him.

He grinned. "I knew it was a good idea to get you that costume."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because it got you here as my date."

I pinched his cheek. "Awww. You're so cute!"

He glowered at me. "I'm not cute."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." He made a muscle for me. "Is this cute?"

"Fine. You're extremely hot, with cute moments."

"That's better. And don't forget the tattoos."

"Like I could."

"Good."

"Mmm hmm."

The party slowly winded down.

I looked at Kendall as we all sat in the backyard. "I can't believe you and Jo were Papa Smurf and Smurfette."

He shrugged. "I liked the costumes."

I grinned.

Jo nodded, pecking his lips. "They're adorable."

My grin widened.

"What?" Kendall asked warily.

"Does she call you Big Papa?"

"Gross!" James hollered as Kendall blushed slightly.

I cackled.

"Ugh. Yeah, I'm going to bed." James shuddered as he stood up.

I smirked.

He threw a disgusted look at Kendall and Jo, shuddered again, and crossed the lawn.

Steph, Cami, and I all chortled.

Logan and Carlos got to their feet as well.

"See you in the morning, _Big Papa_," Carlos smirked at Kendall.

We cracked up.

Kendall made a disgusted face. "It sounds so wrong when you say it."

"Does it sound right when she says it?" Camille asked.

"Jo? Yes."

Steph snickered. "Oh, I'm sure it does." She stood up as well, slipping her hand into Carlos'. They headed inside.

Cami and Logan made their way in as well.

I sipped on my hot chocolate.

Jo stretched out.

Kendall got up, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and let him help her to her feet.

I smiled as I watched them go inside. I could see the light on in James' room, up on the second floor. I leaned back in my chair, gazing up at the stars as I continued to drink my hot cocoa. I finally finished it.

I set my mug on the table next to me. I stretched out. It was so peaceful out here.

The back door slid open and James stepped out.

I looked at him.

He had changed into a pair of sweats and nothing else.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was, but you're still out here."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

He shrugged. "I just thought maybe I'd hang out with you."

"You don't have to. I mean, if you want to go to bed, you should."

"It's not a problem." He sat down with me.

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

"Okay."

He tilted his head back.

I moved my chair closer to his.

He smiled a little.

Once they were touching, and made one big lawn chair, I draped my blanket over the both of us.

He pulled me into his arms.

I snuggled into him.

He kissed the top of my head. "So...feel like going out with me?"

I grinned. "I am out with you."

"Smartass," he growled.

I giggled.

"I meant, like a date."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I looked up at him.

He looked back at me. "Maybe dinner and a movie? Go the traditional route?"

"I don't wanna do it the traditional way. And you don't either."

"We could go out for barbecue."

"No."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"We should have a faux camp date."

"Really?" He grinned, looking a little excited by the idea. "Here in the backyard?"

I nodded.

"When?"

"Well, we could do part of it tonight, and then do the whole thing tomorrow night."

"If you want to."

"I do. I'm not completely outdoors-y. And I don't like camping. But I know camping out back won't be bad. And I know you like it. So, I'll compromise. Besides, I love s'mores."

He chuckled. "How about we do it tomorrow? Then we can get everything we need."

I pouted. "But I wanted s'mores tonight."

He laughed. "I should've known that was the main attraction."

I nodded, still pouting, but fighting a grin.

"I don't think we have any graham crackers."

I whined.

"But you could lick melted chocolate and marshmallows off my abs."

"You wish."

"Every night."

I shook my head.

"You'll get your s'mores tomorrow night," he promised. "Until then, go ahead and crush my dreams."

"I think it makes us even."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Are you saying your love of s'mores is equal to my hopes of sleeping with you? That's just insulting."

"Hey, in some cases, chocolate is better than sex."

"It depends."

"I said, in some cases."

He shrugged and sat up.

I whined again.

"I'm going to bed."

"You're not staying out here with me?"

He shook his head. "I like beds."

"Fine."

He looked over at me. "Just so you know, sex with me is going to be way better than chocolate."

I turned away.

"You don't think it will be?"

"I'm not speaking to you."

"Why?"

"Because you're leaving me."

"Were you really going to stay out here all night?"

"Yes."

"Ah." He got back onto the lounge chairs with me.

"No, you like beds, remember?"

"I don't want you to be out here alone."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you."

"You were already going to. Just go inside."

"That was before I realized you really were going to stay out all night."

"I don't think it matters."

"It does."

"Whatever."

He laid down beside me.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

He was laying on his back, hands folded under his head.

"You're forcing me inside."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not. Am I holding a gun to your head?"

"You're doing something you don't want to do. Which I know. And it makes me feel bad. Which is gonna make me want to fix it. Which means, I'm going to end up going inside."

"I told you, I'm fine out here."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Uh huh."

He stuck his tongue out at me.

I glared at him.

He glared back.

"Ass."

"What else is new?"

I got up.

He grabbed me.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let go."

"No."

I squealed as he pulled me down.

"We're staying out here," he growled.

"Why? You don't even want to."

"Will you just let that go?"

"No."

He groaned.

I got back under the blanket, and snuggled into him again, anyway.

He draped an arm around me.

"I'm still upset. You're just lucky I like to cuddle and be held."

"You drive me nuts, so I think we're even."

I bit his pec.

He hummed.

I scowled.

"Roughness. I like it."

"Hmmph."

He squeezed my ass in retaliation.

I bit him again, harder.

He squeezed again.

Needless to say, _things_ occurred outside that probably shouldn't have. And not that I would advertise it too much, but I could finally say that I had sex in public. All in all, I think it was the best Halloween ever.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: So, did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Really love it?**

**_Jatieluv_: Let us know. What was your favorite thing said?**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Can't wait to hear from you guys :) Happy Halloween!**

**_Jatieluv_: Hope it's spook-tacular! :D**


End file.
